Sonic the Hedgehog (movie franchise)
Sonic the Hedgehog is a computer-animated action-adventure science fiction comedy film series based on the popular video game character of the same name owned by Sega. Based mainly on the video games, the franchise consists of nine films all directed by the Russo brothers, Phil Lord and Christopher Miller. List of Installments Sonic the Hedgehog The first film in the franchise focuses on the titular character as he takes a stand against the evil Doctor Robotnik and his Badniks. He also learns about the mysterious Chaos Emeralds while forming friendships with a young genius named Tails, an ambitious fan named Amy, and a hot-headed fighter named Knuckles. However, Robotnik is secretly scouting his new nemesis and prepares to activate his "secret weapon". The film's plot is mainly based on the Genesis games (mainly Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic 3 & Knuckles and Sonic CD). Sonic the Hedgehog: Chaos Awakens Taking place a year after the first film, the story follows Sonic and the Mobians developing a good reputation with the humans in Station Square ever since the world was saved. Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman is looking for payback on his speedy nemesis and releases a creature of destruction known as Chaos who goes on a rampage in the city. The film also introduces more characters like Tikal and Pachacamac and is a full-length film adaptation of Sonic Adventure. The Chaotix This is the first spin-off film in the series and it serves as a prequel to the first film. The Chaotix Detective Agency have built quite the reputation for themselves as the best detectives in Mobius, which is why they're hired by Knuckles to find a mysterious artifact. But what they don't know is that Nack the Weasel, a bounty hunter and an old "friend" of theirs, is hot on their trail. And he's got a few allies of his own as well. The film is based partially on the video game Knuckles' Chaotix. Sonic the Hedgehog: Project Shadow This film takes place shortly after the events of Sonic the Hedgehog: Chaos Awakens. Many years ago, Gerald Robotnik created the Ultimate Lifeform. Now his grandson Dr. Eggman has released him into the world again. His name is Shadow, and he is similar to Sonic in almost every way possible. It is a full-length film adaptation of Sonic Adventure 2 ''and also introduces Rouge the Bat. ''Shadow the Hedgehog A spin-off sequel to Sonic the Hedgehog: Project Shadow, this solo film focuses on the titular character trying to regain the memories of his past while newly-recruited G.U.N. agents Rouge and Omega search for him. Meanwhile, the other G.U.N. agents partner with Sonic the Hedgehog and other Mobians to fight back against an alien invasion led by the mysterious Black Doom. It is mostly based on the video game of the same name while also taking a few elements from Sonic Heroes. Sonic the Hedgehog: Rogues and Riches Doctor Eggman has stolen the Key to Babylon Garden and hopes to release the remorseless Babylon Guardian. Sonic and his friends learn that they have no other choice but to rely on the only ones who know the secrets of the Babylon Garden: an infamous band of avian thieves known as the Babylon Rogues. With their Extreme Gear, they're capable of pulling off just about every heist in the book. They've especially been quick to develop a rivalry with Sonic and the gang since they're just as fast in the air as Sonic is on the ground! Can Sonic, Tails and Knuckles coexist with Jet, Wave and Storm long enough to retrieve the key? The film is based on the Sonic Riders series. Silver the Hedgehog In a futuristic version of Mobius, a telekinetic hedgehog named Silver protects his city with the upmost vigilance. But when a group of psychotic monsters called the Deadly Six mysteriously invade his home, he must travel through dimensions to defeat them and their unknown creator. He joins forces with the clever yet arrogant princess Blaze the Cat and her talkative 'captain' Marine the Raccoon. Will Silver and his new team be successful? The film is based on Sonic '06, Sonic Lost World and the Sonic Rush storylines. The Legend of the Babylon Rogues This spin-off film taking place prior to the events of Sonic the Hedgehog: Rogues and Riches focuses on the origins of the Babylon Rogues. Jet's life as a member of the Battle Bird Armada is seemingly shattered when he gets back-stabbed and imprisoned by his former leader Grand Battle Kukku XV. But after meeting fellow prisoners Wave and Storm, he decides to get revenge on the Armada by stealing their Extreme Gear and tracking down a special treasure. Can the newly-formed Babylon Rogues reach their goal, or will the Armada punish them for escaping their clutches? The film borrows a few elements from Tails Adventure. Sonic the Hedgehog: War for Mobius This is the final film in the entirety of the franchise. Metal Sonic is now the ruler of Mobius after defeating Sonic and double-crossing Dr. Robotnik with the help of the one and only person, Infinite. After recieving a message from Silver the Hedgehog about what his future is like, the Blue Blur responds by forming a team consisting of heroes and villains alike. With Sonic and Dr. Eggman leading the charge, will the reign of Metal Sonic finally be terminated? The film is based on Sonic Heroes, Sonic Generations and Sonic Forces. Voice Cast * Ezra Miller as Sonic the Hedgehog * Haley Joel Osment as Classic Sonic * America Ferrara as Miles "Tails" Prower * Anna Kendrick as Amy Rose * Khary Payton as Knuckles the Echidna * Misty Lee as Sally Acorn * Bryan Cranston as Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik * Andrew Stanton as Metal Sonic * Vin Diesel as Big the Cat * Ariel Winter as Cream the Rabbit * Tara Strong as Cheese the Chao * Danny McBride as Vector the Crocodile * Will Yun Lee as Espio the Chameleon * Zach Callison as Charmy Bee * Auli'i Cravalho as Tikal the Echidna * Dee Bradley Baker as Chaos, E-123 Omega, Heavy, Bomb and Bark the Polar Bear * Idris Elba as Pachacamac * Seth Green as Mighty the Armadillo * Jeremy Shada as Ray the Flying Squirrel * Simon Pegg as Nack the Weasel * Ryan Reynolds as Bean the Dynamite * Morena Baccarin as Rouge the Bat * Sebastian Stan as Shadow the Hedgehog * Matt Smith as Gerald Robotnik * Isabela Moner as Maria Robotnik * J.K. Simmons as the Commander * Laurence Fishburne as Black Doom * Keith David as the President * Lauren Tom as Honey the Cat * Lara Jill Miller as Tiara the Manx * Alan Tudyk as Jet the Hawk * Kate McKinnon as Wave the Swallow * Brad Garrett as Storm the Albatross * Matt Sloan as the Babylon Guardian * Neil Patrick Harris as Silver the Hedgehog * Kristen Stewart as Blaze the Cat * Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Manic the Hedgehog * Dove Cameron as Sonia the Hedgehog * Maia Mitchell as Marine the Raccoon * Samuel L. Jackson as Zavok * Jack Black as Zazz * Mindy Kaling as Zeena * Dustin Hoffman as Master Zik * John Goodman as Zomom * Will Arnett as Zor * Alec Baldwin as Eggman Nega * Johnny Depp as Grand Battle Kukku XV * Bill Hader as Speedy Notes/Trivia * The film franchise received positive reviews from critics and overwhelming support from fans. * Sega confirmed that the film series has its own canon. * In Sonic the Hedgehog, there is a running gag in which Sonic keeps calling Robotnik "Eggman". The doctor throws countless fits every time he hears that name, but eventually accepts it at the end of the film and uses it for the rest of the franchise. * As the franchise is mostly family-friendly, the film Shadow the Hedgehog is not as edgy as the game of the same name. * Sonic the Hedgehog: War for Mobius is considered the darkest film in the franchise. * The series has four spin-off films: The Chaotix, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog and The Legend of the Babylon Rogues. * Despite Sonic the Hedgehog: Chaos Awakens being adapted from Sonic Adventure, E-102 Gamma is replaced by E-123 Omega. * Doctor Robotnik seemingly appears in Sonic the Hedgehog: Rogues and Riches only to be revealed as Metal Sonic in disguise, with the real doctor operating from behind the scenes the whole time. * In Sonic the Hedgehog: War for Mobius, Sonic mentions being turned into a Werehog once. It is a reference to Sonic Unleashed. * Some of the films in the franchise feature forgotten or underrated characters from the games as well as some from the Archie Universe as well as some from other media. Most characters just make a few cameo appearances. * In the film series, there are seven official members of the Chaotix: Vector, Espio, Charmy, Mighty, Ray, Heavy and Bomb. Ray is the newest addition, as he would join the team near the end of their spin-off film. * It was revealed that Nack the Weasel is a former member of the Chaotix who turned on his teammates because he cared more about money. During a heist, he had a run-in with Bean the Dynamite and Bark the Polar Bear and they've been a team ever since. * Heavy and Bomb appear as minor characters in both Sonic the Hedgehog and The Chaotix. * Many familiar songs from the games can be heard in the films. * During the climax in Silver the Hedgehog, Eggman Nega is revealed as the true villain and creator of the Deadly Six. * In The Chaotix, Knuckles is seen wearing the same hat he wore in Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie back in 1999. * In Sonic the Hedgehog, there is a flashback where we see the classic versions of Sonic and Dr. Robotnik. * Fans responded positively to the films that focused on characters other than Sonic himself. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Film franchise Category:Film series Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Film Series Category:Films based on video games Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Science fiction Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Movies based on video games Category:PG-Rated films Category:Franchises